Quest for Transportation Day 7
Description Welcome to The VFK Transportation Epic Quest Day 7 - Rules of the Road! Rules of the road are comprised of the procedures and practices that road traffic must follow. The rules most often govern all users of the road, but are particularly important to cyclists and motorists. In addition, these rules outline the interactions of vehicles with pedestrians. As cars became more popular, the local cities and towns developed these rules to reduce accidents and increase safety for everyone. For the seventh day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will look at the history of the Rules of the Road! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Traffic Signal Pin! Prizes Questions 1. There are certain sensible and largely unwritten rules of the road that are understood by drivers. In general, drivers should avoid hitting other vehicles or any foot traffic whether they are in violation of other traffic rules or not. Other rules such as obeying traffic lights and signs, or following the instructions of a traffic control officer, are just common sense. Who is considered to have been granted the first driver's license? * William Eno * Henry Ford * Frank Duryea * Karl Benz 2. This first license was simply written permission by the authorities of Mannheim for Benz to operate his car on the public roads. In general, authorities in Europe would issue drivers licenses as they saw fit. It wasn't until September 29, 1903, that the locality of Prussia started the requirement of mandatory driver's licenses and license testing. Go to the crossroads outside the garden gate, and say: "You need to pass the driver's test before you can drive!" 3. The early driver's licenses were primarily focused on the driver's ability to control and operate their vehicle. The German government was the first country to require licensing nationwide in 1910, establishing tests and training. In the US, the number of automobile accidents and related fatalities exploded. This alarmed the public and prompted legislators to study the existing European examples as models for US traffic laws. What state put the US's first driver's licensing law into affect for all drivers in that state in 1913? * New York * New Jersey * Ohio * Virginia 4. Registration of vehicles predated the requirements for licensing of drivers. One of the first traffic laws in the US was mandatory registration of vehicles by New York in 1901. It was not until 1920 that license plates became required in all the states. By 1935 only 39 states were issuing driver's licenses and very few actually administered driving tests. You learned to drive from family or friends or from the automobile salesman. Go to Outside the zoo in Australia, and say: "I learned to drive on back roads!" 5. In 1903, William Eno published a book called "Rules of the Road" which became a primer for drivers. With growing numbers of automobiles clogging the streets and snarling traffic, safety became an increasing problem. Early traffic laws began to be implemented by cities incorporating Eno's ideas. It took drivers, however, quite a while to start obeying them. What is Eno called in recognition of his contribution to traffic law? * Ruler of the road * Traffic designer * The father of traffic safety * Road Safety Engineer 6. Eno invented a number of modern concepts of road safety. He invented the rule that slow traffic keeps right and passing is allowed on the left only. He also is attributed with inventing one-way streets, rotary traffic, safety islands, pedestrian crosswalks, traffic cops, the taxi stand, and the stop sign. Ironically, Eno hated driving and had his chauffeur drive him everywhere. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Chauffeur, take me home, please." 7. Interestingly, a standardized set of traffic signs and rules of the road have been outlined by the Geneva Conventions of 1926, 1931 (Geneva Convention concerning the Unification of Road Signals), and 1949 (Geneva Protocol on Road Signs and Signals). One of the main focuses of these conventions has been to standardize the road signs across nations. They specify what shape for a traffic warning sign? * Circular with yellow background * Rectangular shape with yellow background * Diamond shaped with yellow background * All of the above 8. From one state to another in the US, the rules are very similar, although some regulations may differ such as posted highway speeds. Overall, the rules are just to ensure sensible safe driving. For example, before changing lanes in traffic, you should look over your shoulder. Also, before turning left, the right-of-way should be given to oncoming cars until it is safe to turn. Go to the first English countryside outside of Stonehenge, and say one of the classes of road signs. Say: "Danger warning!" 9. Traffic signals are uniform from one state to another. For example in every state, if you see a plain shaped, non-flashing amber colored traffic light, positioned at an intersection, what does it mean? * Stop * Stop if possible * Go * Go faster 10. In preparation for your driving test, you will need to know such common sense rules of the road as basic traffic signals, right-of-ways, sign meanings, the meaning of road markings, and vehicle statistics such as stopping distances. Go to the Fireworks lobby in Victorian Age, and say: "Bring on the driving test!" Answers 1. Karl Benz 2. Go to the Crossroads outside your garden gate and say: "You need to pass the driver's test before you can drive!" 3. New Jersey 4. Go to The Zoo in Australia, and say: "I learned to drive on back roads!" 5. The father of traffic safety 6. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Chauffeur, take me home, please." 7. All of the above 8. Go to the English Countryside - I in Medieval Age and say: "Danger warning!" 9. Stop if possible 10. Go to the 4th of July Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Service you can trust!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests